


Holo Night

by Krayt_spitter21



Series: Krayt's Chisstober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Bonds, Chisstober (Star Wars), Day 3, Eli is a little shit, I just want the Chimaera's crew to be friends ok?, Movie Night, Thrawn needs some exposure to entertainment, but we love him, references to movies, slice of life deal here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayt_spitter21/pseuds/Krayt_spitter21
Summary: Day 3 of ChisstoberBondsIt's about time that someone explain a Holodrama to Thrawn.
Relationships: Karyn Faro & Eli Vanto, Karyn Faro & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Eli Vanto
Series: Krayt's Chisstober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953376
Kudos: 21





	Holo Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day 3, hope you like it!

Karyn never had very many friends. The ones she did have all went their separate ways after she joined the academy. Years passed and people came and went, never staying long enough on an assignment before getting promoted or reassigned. She kept in touch with a few of them, but none ever had any real connection with her. That was alright, though. The work she had was company enough. That is, until Thrawn and Eli Vanto came into her life.

“Hey Faro, are you free tonight?” Eli asked as they walked to the turbolift. Their shift had just ended and Karyn was ready to sleep for a year.

“I’m not doing anything special, why?” 

“The admiral wanted to watch a scary holodrama. Thought you'd like to join in.” 

Karyn thought about it; on the one hand, she was exhausted. On the other, she really wanted to know if Thrawn could be frightened by a scary movie.

“Depends, what are you showing him?”

“The one made by that Carpenter guy.”

“Oh, Hallowe’en? I love that one! It better be the original one and not the remake.” 

“Ha, yeah, like I’d show him that Bantha Poo Doo. So I can expect you in the officer’s lounge tonight?”

“Count me in Vanto.” She nodded and the turbo lift dinged at the same time.

“Great, see you then.” With that, Eli smiled and exited the lift as he headed to the lounge, no doubt to set up.

“See you,” she called after him.   
…

It was around 7:30 when Eli commed her and by 7:45, she was seated on the couch in the officers lounge while Lieutenant Pyrondi and Commander Hammerly sat on the ground with a blanket and eating popcorn.

“Popcorn, Commodore?” the weapons officer asked.

“Sure. And come on Pyrondi, it’s after hours.” She grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bucket and the doors to the lounge opened. Grand Admiral Thrawn, and Eli walked in.   
“Hey everyone, holo night will start in just a minute.” Vanto said. Faro raised an eyebrow.

“Holo Night?” 

“Yeah, I figured we could make this a weekly thing. Thrawn wanted to know more about holodramas and we could take turns showing him our favorite ones.”

“That sounds like fun.” Hammerly said.

“Why the sudden interest Sir? As I recall, you’re more of an art buff.” Thrawn looked at Faro with a blank expression. The expression wasn’t all that convincing though as everyone there had served with Thrawn for years and as such, could absolutely tell that the slight tightness in his jaw meant he was trying to word things carefully.

“Well Commodore, I have come to realize that there are certain cultural phenomena that I have not been privy to as of yet.”

“Vanto?” Pyrondi prompted.

“He thought ‘Toy Story’ was real and he started talking to the lucky troll doll Lieutenant Corren has on the navigation dashboard.” They tried so damn hard, but they didn’t exactly last very long, because the room was suddenly filled with roaring laughter. Thrawn stood with a tired expression on him until everyone calmed down enough to let him speak.

“In my defence, no one ever explained holodramas to me in the first place.” He gave a pointed look to his aide. Eli shrugged.

“Anyway, since it’s that time of year, I thought watching Hallowe’en would be fun.” Eli pressed a button on the wall and a holoprojector rose from the ground in front of them. Thrawn and Eli settled themselves on either side of Faro and the holofilm began.  
...

Hours later, when they were on their way to their respective quarters for the night, Karyn trailed behind the group a bit. She smiled as Thrawn said something he thought was serious about the movie but turned out way funnier than he intended it to be. Something about why the humans didn’t simply call the authorities. Karyn was looking forward to “Holo Night” next week. She was grateful that after so many years, she had finally made real bonds with people she could call her friends.


End file.
